spintiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford F-150
The Ford F-150 is a 4x4 pickup truck debuted in the American Wilds DLC for MudRunner. Description The Ford F-150 is a consumer-grade light-duty full-size pickup truck in the ninth-generation Ford F-series lineup. The ninth-generation F-series carried over many of the previous generation's mechanical components with a redesigned exterior to improve the vehicle's aerodynamics and fuel economy. In the game, it mainly serves as a scout or light logistics/support rig. Its fuel tank capacity and damage tolerance is the same as the class's standards, and the vehicle is also recallable. It doesn't really have any notable advantage, but it also never has to suffer a severe disadvantage either, and is a very good example of a jack-of-all-trade vehicle. Advantages: * Good power-to-weight ratio, decent gradability, and amongst the fastest vehicles in the game, not to mention a good acceleration thanks to its relatively low weight. * Relatively low center of gravity thanks to acceptable track-to-height ratio, even with a full assortment of addons, while having a decent ground clearance. * The relatively wide all-terrain tires provide adequate traction for almost any offroading requirement. Despite that, wheelspins are noticable due to its good engine output, but easily controllable compared to most other American scout vehicles. * No unlock necessary, and the only AWD-capable 1-balance-point vehicle to appear in maps, basically available in those maps for free. * The closest American counterpart to the base game's A-469, with both being well-balanced scout vehicles. Disadvantages: * Decent fuel consumption (roughly twice that of the A-469), in line with the rest of the American scout vehicles save for the Hummer H1. However, fuel can be easily conserved if the player go easy on the throttle. * Generally difficult to control at its top speed, and prone to accidents if the player isn't careful. The vehicle can even spin out at lower speeds if the player turns too sharply. * Slightly back- and top-heavy when addons are installed, however, it suffers much less than the Chevrolet NAPCO 3100 in this regard. * It's worthy to note that it is the longest scout vehicle in the game, but not by much compared to other scout vehicles. It can still squeeze through tight spaces with little trouble because the overall size remains small. * Can't carry logs (unless using the Loaded Log Cart on the Rocky Hills map, Old-Timers DLC exclusive). How to Obtain The F-150 is available to choose in the truck selection menu once the American Wilds DLC is installed, and just like other similar vehicles, costs only 1 balance point to deploy. In singleplayer, it always spawns in both American Wilds maps, with random addons: * In Grizzly Creek, one F-150 will appear at a random location, however it most commonly spawns at the central blockpost barricading the bridge running north-west - south-east, not far north-east from the Lumber Mills. * In Mount Logmore, two F-150s can be found. One can always be found at the Lumber Mills, and always come with the Bed Cap and Repair Supplies addons, with varying amount of fuel and repair points. The other will appear at a random location, but most commonly at/close to the town in the middle of the map, or the small depot north-west of the starting garage. Both trucks are in various states of disrepair and come with random amount of fuel. Addons * Bed Cap - A camper shell that covers the truck bed. For cosmetic purpose only. * Repair Supplies - Fuel capacity: 20 liters. Carries 150 repair points. * Roof Trunk - Fuel capacity: 80 liters. * Scout Trailer - Carries 200 repair points. Carries 1 garage points (added in Old-Timers DLC). * Spare Wheel - Carries 60 repair points. Gallery 7-26-2019 11-12-03 AM-mo2xbron.jpg|A clean vehicle. Front left quarter. 7-26-2019 11-12-02 AM-yfsdy3vs.jpg|A clean vehicle. Right rear quarter. 7-26-2019 11-12-34 AM-yly3nkbd.jpg|Cabin view. 7-26-2019 11-12-35 AM-lvotilgy.jpg|Center console and passenger seat view. 7-26-2019 10-22-48 PM-emsknevi.jpg|Undercarriage view. 7-26-2019 11-11-55 AM-j21faosd.jpg|Addon list. 7-26-2019 11-12-23 AM-cgc4kcwf.jpg|With every addon installed, and no trailers in tow. 7-26-2019 11-12-21 AM-lfdt23xy.jpg|Everything's set, let's go! 7-26-2019 11-12-24 AM-iedebuzq.jpg|Why bring just one F-150 while one more is completely fine? Trivia * If the player has the American Wilds DLC installed, the Ford F-150 will replace the A-469 in the first part of the tutorial. * The Bed Cap addon doesn't seems to have been designed for the vehicle, evidenced by the gap between the front of the addon and the back of the cabin. * The in-game F-150 is equipped with a solid Dana 44 front axle and a Ford 9-inch rear axle instead of the Twin-Traction Beam Dana 44 front and Ford 8.8-inch rear setup used by the real 1994 4WD F-150. The in-game truck also appears to have been lifted by around 2 inches. * The in-game F-150 seems to use Mickey Thompson Classic III 15-inch x 10-inch rims wrapped in 32x11.50R15LT BFGoodrich All-Terrain T/A KO2 tires. Strangely, this wheel setup is also used on the Chevrolet NAPCO 3100, despite that the 2 trucks don't share the same bolt pattern and center bore size. Even stranger, the Flatbed Semi-Trailer for semi-trucks also use these wheels. The wheels are also used by the Scout Trailer and Loaded Log Cart. Category:Scout Class